An extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor may be characterized by the resistance of the transistor in the on state, the lateral area which the transistor occupies at the top surface of the substrate containing the transistor, and the breakdown potential between the drain node and the source node of the transistor which limits the maximum operating potential of the transistor. It may be desirable to reduce the area of the transistor for given values of the on-state resistance and the breakdown potential. One technique to reduce the area is to configure the drift region in the extended drain in a vertical orientation, so that drain current in the drift region flows perpendicularly to the top surface of the substrate. Integrating a vertically oriented drift region in a semiconductor device using planar processing while maintaining desired fabrication cost and complexity may be problematic.